Awakening the Ancients
by MesAmours
Summary: When Albus Potter is sorted in to the wrong House he becomes angry, and danger ensues as he inadvertently summons some powerful people back to life. With the help of his new friend, Albus needs to fix his mistake in order to save not only Hogwarts but the world as he knows it.


Albus Severus Potter waved to his parents and family as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. He left that cabin that was being occupied by his brother and went off to find a new one. Normally James was pretty nice but around his friends he'd always forget that Albus was even alive.

The young man grabbed his luggage and went out in to the long hallways. Every cabin he looked in to was already full to the maximum. Once he found a cabin that only had two dudes in them but they were older, and Albus thought they could be mean.

After what seemed like an hour of searching he found a cabin with only two young looking girls as occupants. He opened up and sat down on the other side of them. One had long, curly, blond hair. She had deep green eyes and the palest white skin that Albus had ever seen. The other had long, straight, dirty blond hair. She had bright blue eyes and skin that was slightly darker than the other's.

"Hello, I'm Mathilde Mondeau and this is my sister Mylene. If you haven't noticed we're twins," the girl with pale skin said. Albus looked at the two and stared really hard. He could just make out a resemblance in the face. Mathilde looked at him and smiled.

Remembering his manners Albus then introduced himself to the girls. "My name's Albus Potter. I'm a first year."

Neither of the girls batted an eye at the mention of his last name. Albus decided that they must have been Muggle-born since his last name was always scrutinized by wizarding peers. Mathilde stated that they were first years as well.

"My sister and I come from Devonshire. We just got our letters a few weeks ago. Mum nearly had a heart attack when the owl came crashing through our window," Mathilde giggled. Mylene gave her sister an exasperated look and looked out her window at the rolling British countryside.

Albus told the girls that he came from a wizarding family and that he had an older brother that was already at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor. The girls gave a knowing look as he talked about how great being in Gryffindor was.

"We're quite aware about the Hogwarts Houses. Personally I'm rooting for Ravenclaw while Mylene prefers the badger of Hufflepuff," Mathilde stated seriously. Her sister only nodded in a half response.

The snack cart came around all three of the occupants bought Chocolate Frogs. Albus opened his and was greeted by a picture of his namesake; Albus Dumbledore. He sighed and put the card on the seat, he had a hundred Dumbledores at home. He looked up at Mylene making a queer face at him. He looked down and saw that her card was none other than his dad; Harry Potter.

"I'm assuming that there are some family connections between this man and yourself," Mylene shrugged handing Albus the card with his father on it. Before he could answer she had already looked away. However, Mathilde was wide eyed and wanted to know all about his father.

"Yeah, that's my dad. Before I was born he apparently fought this evil wizard named Voldemort and killed him. He's an auror now," Albus said trying to shrug away his father's importance. It was cool to have Harry Potter as his dad but he got annoyed sometimes when people would only recognize him as Harry's son.

Mathilde was incredibly impressed, but thankfully didn't pry too deep in to his family history. It was embarrassing to admit but he didn't know everything his dad did himself. His mother wanted to keep her children as far away from the past as possible. However, James heard things from his friends and occasionally he told Albus about their father's adventures.

The trio chatted for a little bit longer. Well, the "trio" really consisted of Mathilde and Albus talking while Mylene would occasionally say a word or two. The girls were Muggle born and lived only a few miles away from him. Their father had died when the twins were two, and their mother; Louisa, had raised them by herself. Mathilde had no idea how their mother would fair by herself, Mylene couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Hey guys, I can see the lights from the castle!" Albus exclaimed. He was right, in only about five minutes the train came to a screeching halt and the students were pushed out of their cabins. Albus, Mathilde, and Mylene stuck close together as the first years were herded towards the lake by a massive old man with graying hair and permanent smile lines around his eyes.

Albus knew the giant man quite well. Hagrid only came to visit his father at least three times a month. When Hagrid saw Albus the large man bounded over and patted him hard on the head. "I can't stay long but I'm so happy to see you here. Remember that first years take the boats up to Hogwarts."

Hagrid bounded off to help the children board their boats. Mathilde and Mylene looked at him as if he had three heads. Albus didn't mind because he got to boat with his two new friends, carefully avoiding any other strangers.

The ride was short and soon the first years dressed in their robes and awaited the castle. Albus looked handsome in his crimson robes. Mathilde had on a green robe that matched her eyes while Mylene had on a bright pink robe. It was quite the fashion statement for a girl who didn't seem to like attention at all.

The first years were led in to a massive stone hall while the other years were separated by house and led to the Grand Hall where the feast was going to begin soon. They were marched in and were told to wait as everyone was beginning to take their places.

Albus looked out and saw his brother at the Gryffindor table and he yearned to join him. Being in Gryffindor was going to be one of the greatest achievements of his life. The first years were broken up by alphabetical order and Albus was sandwiched by a tall black boy and a small girl with red hair that seemed to glow. He was about to introduce himself when a booming female voice started to speak.

"Hello and welcome back. I trust that you had a joyous vacation and are ready to come back and learn. For those of you who aren't aware, I am Professor Aurora Beryl Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Albus looked the older witch up and down. She wore deep crimson robes that matched his own and was incredibly tall. She wore spectacles and had extremely long grayish white hair. He looked her over and decided that even though she seemed very nice, this was not a woman you wanted to mess with. She seemed to radiate power and wisdom.

Professor Beryl gave the news and rules for the upcoming year and finally with gusto called for the Sorting Hat. Albus gave a small yip of pleasure when he saw that it was none other than Professor Longbottom who grabbed the badly burned and old hat.

Without further ado the first years were called up by alphabetical order. Albus experienced the rhythm of "Gryffindor!" "Hufflepuff!" "Slytherin!" and "Ravenclaw!" as the chorus of applause came from each House's table. Albus practically hummed with excitement.

After what felt like forever he heard "Mondeau, Mathilde!" being called. The pretty blond girl looked as though she was going to be sick as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and instantly cried "RAVENCLAW!"

Albus clapped for her. She looked relieved by her House. Albus heard "Mondeau, Mylene!" and the other girl came up oozing confidence. She sat on the chair like a queen when the Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

Mylene looked shocked for a moment but instantly composed herself and was all smiles as she ran over to her new table. Albus felt sorry for her, she wanted to be placed in Hufflepuff.

After waiting a couple more minutes Albus heard his own name being called, "Potter, Albus!" Maybe it was his imagination but every head seemed to turn when they heard his last name. He nervously walked up to the seat.

"You're going to do great Albus, I'm positive," Professor Longbottom whispered and lightly squeezed his shoulder. He sat down and the hat was instantly placed on his head. He waited anxiously as the hat thought of a place to put him.

"_You're so wise and so brave. You care for your friends yet have the cunning._ _I have no idea where… yes that's the House,_" the hat seemed cackle as Albus screamed "Gryffindor" into his mind. "RAVENCLAW!"

There were gasps from the assembled student body as Albus wanted to melt away from the spotlight and cry. The Sorting Hat had sorted him in to the wrong house surely, Ravenclaw wasn't Gryffindor. There was nothing he could do as Mathilde clearly overjoyed ran up to him and led him back to her table. The _Ravenclaw_ table.


End file.
